Zor'vhan
is the final boss of the Scarlet Forge. After falling to K'ril Xarkoroth's taint, who once served as the guardian of the forge now serves as his slave driver. The only way for Zor'vhan to be uncorrupted is to defeat him in mortal combat. Abilities Phase 1: Cosmic Chaos! Zor'vhan utilizes various cosmic power at his command. *'Star Punisher': Inflict massive 10,000 damage per hits all over the battlefield. Zor'vhan takes 10% increased damage while casting and using Star Punisher. *'Gravity Hammer': Lifts all enemies up and deals 15% of their health in damage. (Max 100,000 damage) *'Big Bash': Creates an explosive arcane barrage that hits all enemies for up to 325,000 damage within 45 yards of the circle. *'Scarlet Flame Explosion': In 10 random areas, deals 100,000 damage exactly and inflits massive fire damage. (5,000 per 0.4 second) **'Arcanes of Zor'vhan': Makes himself invincible for 30 seconds, and deals 60,000 damage to all players per second. Enemies need to avoid the "arcanes" which are missiles. Phase 2: Power of the Scarlet Forge! Zor'vhan utilizes lost power of Noblar Sanguine! *'Noble Strike': Deals 50,000 to all players and saps fortitude (45%) *'Scarlet Countdown': Five energies draw from Zor'vhan to five pillars. If the energy reaches the pillars, Zor'vhan deals 500,000 damage per pillar drawn. *'Sanguine Obelisks': Five Sanguine Obelisks (10m,25m) health deal 10,000 damage with lasers to enemies. *'Blood Sap': Saps 5,000,000 health over 30 seconds. *'Prayer Crush': Deals 75,000 damage to all enemies and saps all their prayer. They cannot recover prayer for 20 seconds. **'Wrath of Noblar Sanguine': After 5 minutes in the phase, Zor'vhan lifts his hammer in the air, absorbing Noblar's lost power. After an earthquake, dealing 14,000,000 damage, the spell is lifted, wiping the raid, and ending the encounter. Preparation Zor'vhan hits really hard with melee, so allow the healers to play "sticky" with the tank at all times. Some of his abilities also can separate the raid members, so the healers should stay with the tank at all times, but stay away from the splash damage attacks he deals. Tactics Zor'vhan has tactics. Quotes Intro *Theodar: At last! We reached Zor'vhan! *Kalgerith: He looks.... tainted. This is a guardian? *Theodar: Giant, ain't it? Almost as big as K'ril. Well... maybe half the latter. *Kalgerith: We need to free it from corruption. *Zor'vhan: Detecting enemy presence. Recommencing attack mode. Orders under K'ril. *Theodar: Zor'vhan! Don't you remember Noblar Sanguine? *Zor'vhan: The enemy speaks. Commencing annihilation. *Theodar: Shit. My worst fear was having to fight this thing! *Kalgerith: Verdammt! I guess we'll have to make do. *Zor'vhan: Cleansing. Fight *Theodar: Attack his head! Free him of his taint! *Foolish foes. All shall fall beneath Noblar's swan song creation. *Akrisad bless me. *Be crush under thy hammer. Killing *Another bloodless life on the Sanguine soil. *Noblar will be... pleased. *Death is a wish. You accepted it. Outro *Theodar: He is almost defeated! *Kalgerith: Zor'vhan is almost defeated! *Zor'vhan: My rage..... quell thy power! *Zor'vhan bows... seemingly... *Zor'vhan: My mind seems to be free.... *Allow me to apologize... if I knew who's hand hath corrupted me... *Theodar: It was K'ril, Zor'vhan. He's now in Scarnica I believe. *Zor'vhan: I remember now. Yes. He is. I can sense it. Akrisad seems to be under some trouble! Make haste and help him! *Kalgerith: Akrisad? *Theodar: The only man who knows how to beat K'ril. *Kalgerith: What about the history books? *Zor'vhan: Foolish. Time has changed. Loot *Zor'vhan's Destiny (Godly 2h hammer) *Red Loop of Imagination (Ring) *Dreaded Taint of K'ril (Relic) *Grandhelm of the Highborne (Hybrid helmet) *Strength of the Overwatch (Melee trinket) *Rage of the Overwatch (Magic trinket) *Power of the Overwatch (Ranged trinket) *Zor-Vhanic Binary Rifle (Sniper rifle) *Grips of Subjugation (Hybrid bracers) *Wrath of Zor'vhan (Quest item) Achievements *Highborne Slayer: Defeat Zor'vhan on Prodigy. *Highborne Overpowerer: Defeat Zor'vhan on Master. *The New Guardian: Defeat Zor'vhan on Hardcore. *Big Bash Theory: No one gets hit by a Big Bash attack. *Forgery Slumber Slam: Defeat Zor'vhan without anyone in the raid dying. Category:Scarlet Forge bosses